User talk:OrchidSomnium
The Series is over! Hey, Mirai Moon. I never thought I'd find myself saying this, but... The New Incredibles Series is now officially over, and a new series is ready to begin. So, tell me what you thought of the ending, maybe share ideas for a sequel based on the ending? 14:34, July 13, 2015 (UTC) BTW, if I did make a sequel, what should it's name be? I'd recommend looking at the ending to suggest the title and plot for a Possible Sequel. 15:39, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Marvel-TellTale replaces Ubisoft-Pixar + New Casting Call for my new game!! Hey, Mirai Moon. Well, now that the Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Universe is officially over on this wiki, I am replacing them with Marvel-TellTale. I've published the first game in the Marvel-TellTale Crossover Series, called Marvel-TellTale Heroes: Sons of Anarky. The casting call for Sons of Anarky is shown on the page, check it out! Tell me what you think of it. 17:29, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Also, I think we should have a Voice Actor Template, because all wikis that have to do with games (or at least most) have a template and page for a characters' Voice Actor. 18:36, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Hey, Mirai Moon. So, I've been thinking it over, and this is about my new Marvel-TellTale Series. Considering the fact that John Connor, Clementine and their allies are about to team up with the DC and Marvel Universes, this is going to be one hell of a series. But that's only one of the two points I need to make: I remember when I commented on the Jacks Chronicles Page, talking about a pairing between John and Clementine. But I thought that would never happen, because the New Incredibles series actually revolved around Dash and Clementine's relationship. But now, considering that Dash is gone, The New Incredibles Series is over... Plus, John and Clementine are going to be the Main Protagonists of about 9 more Marvel-TellTale Games... I think that in the first game, there MIGHT be a little spark between those two. 22:09, July 13, 2015 (UTC) So, what do you think? Should I have a John X Clementine pairing in the Marvel-TellTale Crossover Series? 14:58, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Hey, Mirai Moon. I know that I said that the Metroville Knight Poster would PROBABLY be the last poster, but... Well, I need a new one. I was wondering if you could make a new poster for Marvel-TellTale Heroes: Sons of Anarky? I think this one should have John Connor (Infinity War), Clementine, Anarky (Arkham Origins) and Deadshot (Arkham Origins). BTW, the posters are now going to be done for the new series back-to-back, two at a time because Josh (Potterfan1997) is making one too. Also, the pairing between John and Clementine in this new series that I told you about? Yeah... There might be a little spark going on between them. 18:36, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Hey, Mirai Moon. Well... I got the first few scenes of Marvel-TellTale Heroes: Sons of Anarky done a few minutes ago. There's one particular scene where Clementine goes to San Francisco to reunite with John Connor, and... One of John's lines hints at something right at the end of the scene. Check it out, tell me what you think! 15:38, July 16, 2015 (UTC) OK, never mind. I did it myself after looking at the page's history. Thank God for Wikia Layouts, am I right? BTW, did you check out the scene in Marvel-TellTale Heroes: Sons of Anarky? 18:14, July 16, 2015 (UTC) John Connor X Clementine teased in Sons of Anarky Hey, Mirai Moon. Now that New Incredibles: Metroville Knight is back in action and completed (again), I am now officially moving on to the Marvel-TellTale Crossover Series. And, in the first game... Well, you can see for yourself, but there's a scene after John and Clementine reunite and have a quick conversation. And then John hints he might have a bit of a bit of a thing for Clementine. Tell me what you think! 19:04, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Hey, Mirai Moon. Sorry to bother you again, but I was wondering if you could make the poster for War Of Heroes: Incredibles VS Terminator? I think this one should have INFINITY Dash, Clementine, John Connor (Bryant Prince) and the T-800 on it, with the Tagline "What if our greatest Heroes went to war?". 16:04, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Hey, Mirai Moon. Well, now that the Metroville Knight page is absolutely fine, and the Marvel-TellTale Series is ready to start... I was wondering, have you checked out th scene in Marvel-TellTale Heroes: Sons of Anarky yet? Tell me what you think after you see it. Any way I could improve the series from here? 20:27, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Hey, Mirai Moon. I just finished a few new scenes for New Incredibles, and it revolves around the reunion between Clementine and Dash during a huge raid in an Armada Hideout. And it goes from massive Battle, to something between Dash and Clementine that is, as other Walking Dead fans would say, 'pretty adorable'. Tell me what you think of this and the Anarky scene, maybe tel me which one was better. 23:42, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Hey, so... Uh, did you check the two scenes for Anarky and New Incredibles out? Tell me what you think. 10:48, July 18, 2015 (UTC) I got a question for you. How good are you at making a Incredibles Symbol look shattered, like the Dark Knight Rises Batman Symbol? I know you're good, but I DON'T know if you're that good. If you can do it, message me back and I can be more specific. 16:45, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Wow :D. Nice work. Looks really cool, and I was wondering if you could use it for my New Incredibles Return: The Ancient Order and a few other upcoming New Incredibles Games. I think the Ancient Order poster should have INFINITY Dash, Clementine and the Shattered Incredibles Symbol on it (other characters like John Connor or Jackson Pearce could be there too, as they make the whole team). 19:56, July 18, 2015 (UTC) You ever seen the Saw Film Series? If so, you are going to be very surprised by the Casting Call for Marvel-TellTale Heroes: New Beginnings! 22:00, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Oh, that's fine. Good film series, though. There are some plot elements in Marvel-TellTale Heroes: New Beginnings taken from the Saw Series, specifically Saw IV. 22:38, July 18, 2015 (UTC) New Incredibles Symbol Variations Hey, Mirai Moon. Since the Shattered Incredibles Symbol was a successful addition, I was wondering if you could make more. You know how like the Batman: Arkham Series changed the setting for the Bat Symbol each game? This is a bit like that. So, here are the ones I'd like to test out: A burning Incredibles Symbol (like Batman: Arkham Knight's logo) An Incredibles Symbol embedded in snow (like Batman: Arkham Origins' logo) And possibly my favorite due to the visuals: An Incredibles symbol splattered with blood! 02:29, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Awesome symbols! BTW, have you had a chance to see the Marvel-TellTale Heroes: Sons of Anarky scene? 10:54, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! BTW, the New Incredibles: Armada Origins page is up, and it's going to explore the Origins of The Villain Armada, taking place after the events o Revenge of The Armada. Any advice on how I could reveal their Origin? 11:01, July 19, 2015 (UTC) BTW, the Incredibles Symbols are really cool. I think there should be more. Maybe a Cybernetic looking one, or a Melted symbol? So, I was wondering if you could make these two to try them out? 11:47, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Hey, Mirai Moon. I'm messaging you to announce that I am starting a new side-series to the Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Universe known as: Villain Origins! These new games explore and explain in-depth, the origins of a Villain in the New Incredibles Series, up to Armada Origins and Metroville Knight. The first Villain to star in one of these is Scarecrow (his real name is also revealed in the upcoming page). Tell me what you think. Any Villains you want to know more about in my series? 14:27, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Hey again, Mirai Moon. I was wondering if you could make the new poster for New Incredibles: Armada Origins? I think this one should have INFINITY Dash, Clementine and the Snow Incredibles Symbol, or Blood Symbol, on it. Thanks for the new epic Incredibles Symbols BTW! Also, the Tagline for Armada Origins is "You saw how it ended... Now discover how it all began!", so be sure to include that! 16:54, July 19, 2015 (UTC) New Incredibles/COTWD: what is the Villain Armada? Hey, Mirai Moon. So, this is kind of a trivia question on my series on this site, and here's a fun question to see how much you know: What exactly is the Antagonist Faction that is very famously called the Villain Armada? Take a wild guess, maybe guess it's origin, where it comes from? Stuff like that. Between you and Josh (Potterfan1997), I'm gonna try and see who gets the closest to the correct answer. 23:58, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Fated Legends: Character Box? Hey, you already know of my game series, Fated Legends. I was wondering if you could create a special character box the characters, obviously for it, just like you did with Rose Warriors. If you don't want to make one, it's fine. But here's a simple example for what I want: Rectangular w/ rounded sides don't care how, but the simple blocky rectangular is fine. And for the below part, like the simple information, these are what I at least want: *Name *Series *Debut *Theme Also, if it's no problem could you make it make it colored Royal Blue:/Hex Coding:#4169E1 Hope it's no problem, Jake. Please, take your time if you need to. /\__/\ It is, thanks for the character box! /\ _ /\ Hey, Mirai Moon. I've made a prequel to Incredibles: Genesis of The Past, called Incredibles: Salvation of Humanity. The game details how Dash, Clementine and the others found the Reality Terrain Device (the Time Machine the use in GOTP), during the War Against the Villain Armada. So, I was wondering if you could make a poster for it? I think that this one should have INFINITY Dash, Clementine and the Blood Incredibles Symbol on it. Also, the Trident Aymbol from Call of Duty: Black Ops III should be on the poster, with it and the Blood symbol on opposite sides of the poster, with the tagline "Before the New Timeline, there was the Dark Wars Timeline!". 11:02, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! BTW, did you see the question I gave you in an above message? So, uh... What do you think is the answer? 12:06, July 20, 2015 (UTC) OK, the Soviet reference is funny, but the Armada members are mostly American (for some reason). But here's exactly what the Armada is: The Armada, in the series canon, started in the year 1946, and was founded upon the belief that Humans could not be trusted with their own freedom. Basically, after World War II ended in Nazi Defeat, the Armada went underground for 70-odd years, developing Advanced Technology decades ahead of what even 2014 (the year where then games are set in) had. They are the successors to Nazis, and even have SOME of their beliefs, such as ruling through fear and annihilating freedom. In the game, it's established that they have an Invasion Force of: 895,000,000 Troops, 10,0000,0000 Ships and 12,000,000 Robots. So, what do you think? 12:34, July 20, 2015 (UTC) So, what did you think of the Armada's origin? 13:51, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Hey, Mirai Moon. I was wondering if you could make some Teaser Posters for New Incredibles: Metroville Knight? I think that these posters should have one character each, such as INFINITY Dash, Clementine and Arkham Knight with the Tagline "The End Begins 04.06.22". At least one of the posters should have an Incredibles Symbol covered in blood or something. Thanks for the Salvation poster BTW! The Blood Incredibles symbol looks good one that one, maybe you should make a file dedicated to that (not the Blood Symbol you have, the Black Blood Symbol from Incredibles: Salvation of Humanity's poster. 20:25, July 20, 2015 (UTC) And The Reboot Goes To... So, I have an announcement. I am making a reboot to The Incredibles Movie in this Wiki! Yes, I am officially doing this! The title is Incredibles: Dawn of Fate, and it's a mix of a Sequel and a Reboot. So, it takes place in two different Realities, the Movie Canon and the Crossover Canon. Take a guess at what you're going to see from the characters, maybe tell me what you think about the Cast for it? 23:03, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! Epic posters. BTW, have you seen the synopsis for Incredibles: Dawn of Fate? Do you have any predictions to what is going to happen within the Plot? 23:47, July 20, 2015 (UTC) So, now that you've seen the Synopsis for the game, any predictions for what's going to happen? Maybe something between the Knights Dash and the Original Dash? Predictions for the Plot? 01:16, July 21, 2015 (UTC) I'll keep that in mind. There's going to be a MASSIVE twist involving the Original Dash and Knights Dash, something to do with Multiverse Theories in the game. BTW, in this game, Syndrome actually had a son who, in the Knights Reality, is the CEO of Omnidroid Industries, a company that experiments of the remains of the Omnidroids from the Incredibles Movie (the one that got destroyed). He's also a key part to the 'Multiverse Travel' part of the game. There's also a few new Omnidroids too, a Liquid Metal one and another made of Nanotechnology. What other Omnidroids do you think should be in the game? 01:51, July 21, 2015 (UTC) So, any predictions for the Plot of Incredibles: Dawn of Fate? If you have any, I might be able to include them in the plot. These can include predictions on character interactions, relationships, and the overall plot. 08:52, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Hey, Mirai Moon. I was wondering if you could make the poster for Incredibles: Dawn of Fate? I think this one should have INFINITY Dash, Clementine and an Omnidroid Melee (also from INFINITY), with a Cyber Incredibles Symbol and the Tagline "Reset the Future in 2018". 09:55, July 21, 2015 (UTC) BTW, you know the Omnidroid? That giant, round robot we all loved 11 years ago when The Incredibles came out? Well, there are new Variations of it in Dawn of Fate: There's one who is Human-shaped and surrounded by living skin to infiltrate Human ranks (Omnidroid Infiltrator). There's another that is made of Mimetic Pollyalloy (or just Liquid Metal), and can transform into anyone and anything it touches. But it can't be a pack of cigarettes or a gun, because "guns have bullets, moving parts, it doesn't work that way - Arnold Schwarzenegger, Terminator 2: Judgement Day". It's known as the Omnidroid V.12 Here's the coolest: an Omnidroid that can turn itself into Nanomachines. Made of Nanotechnology, the Omnidroid V.13 can morph into a wave of Nanomachines and fly through the air, then materialize perfectly. It can also regenerate lost parts, and is almost unkillable. What do you think? 11:21, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Hey, Mirai Moon. So, I have 3 questions form ou about my new Call Of The Watch Dogs: Hero Knights page: 1. What did you think of Clementine's attitude and personality after Dash goes missing? 2. Do you think Dash is still alive, just missing, or dead after the Ship Crash? 3. Who do you think the 'Metroville Knight' character has such a hated vendetta against Clementine? 14:32, July 21, 2015 (UTC) So, I think the Hero Knights page is going pretty well. So, have you seen the questions above? If so, what do you think? What's your opinion? 15:34, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Hey, Mirai Moon. Sorry to bother you again, but I was wondering if you could make a Teaser Postr for Call Of The Watch Dogs: Hero Knights? I think this one should have two halves: One half should have INFINITY Dash and Clementine on it, with '2014' above them, and then the other half should have Arkham Knight on it, with the numbers '2018' abive him, and a '4 Years Later...' Sign on top of the poster, and a Blood Incredibles Symbol on the bottom of the poster (the title of the game isn't required). 16:06, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Hey, Mirai Moon. So, I am ALMOST done with the plot of Call Of The Watch Dogs: Hero Knights, and here's the best parts so far: Metroville Knight has surfaced, encountered Clementine, and has now assembled an Army known as 'The Villain Militia' to invade Metroville. They now occupy most territories in the city (of they're not so destroyed yet). Also, this one was obvious, Metroville Knight HATES Clementine for unknown reasons! Lee has been captured, and when Clementine finds him... Metroville Knight is waiting. I won't spoil what happens, but it's really emotional. Metroville Knight's identity is yet to be revealed. But there are subtle clues in what Knights says to his Troops and to Clementine. Tell me what you think! 21:01, July 21, 2015 (UTC) So, have you managed to guess who Metroville Knight is? What's your closest guess, what do you think the dialogue tells you about his identity? 10:37, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Clementine? I don't know how that makes ANY sense, because Clementine faces Metroville Knight. Plus, Knight is a teenage boy. So if you think it's Dash, then that's a good guess. Here's the evidence: He says to Clementine she's "going to pay for what she did". Take a look at the intro of the game, where Dash goes missing. Then think of the dialogue from Metroville Knight, and how he knows Clementine's strengths and weaknesses. What do you think? 11:45, July 22, 2015 (UTC)